The Kingdom of Fire-Watch
The Kingdom of Fire-Watch 'Description:' The Kingdom of Fire-Watch is the northern-most country of the Ohsand Continent. It is diverse geographically and culturally though it is known primarily for its large active Volcano, its large Temple to the Goddess of Fire, Shahmihnae, and its large Cohsahnahn population.' ' 'History:' The Kingdom of Fire-Watch was founded by groups of Cohsahnahn Elves who admired it diverse geography, which reminded them of the lands they had left behind on Atir during the Great Migration. They also found the location ideal because of its proximity to both Elves and Skirrihds, whose comingling had resulted in their own race. They quickly became intermediaries between the two nations primarily in the area of trade. 'Geography:' Fire-Watch boasts both mountains and cliffs, coveted by Skirrihds, and forests and plains, coveted by Elves and Humans. This mixing of terrains enjoyed by both halves of their ancestral races is ideal for the Cohsahnahn. It is also home to the largest active volcano on Ontearis. Most of Fire-Watch is bitterly cold, but Skirrihds and Cohsahnahn thrive in chilly areas. For those races who are not fond of the cold, numerous hot springs provide much desired relief from the cold. 'Government:' Cohsahnahn Elves and Skirrihd alike particularly revere the Goddess Ihsheeihd, Goddess of the Sky. In deference to her freewheeling and arbitrary ways, The Kingdom of Fire-Watch is ruled by a demarchy, which is rule by drawn lots. Each year, every citizen who has reached their majority may enter their name into a lottery. From this lottery ten names are drawn and these ten people serve on the ruling council of the Kingdom of Fire-Watch and are responsible for governing the Kingdom. Citizens may enter their names every year and serve unlimited terms. In addition to this lottery, is the Grand Lottery in which that years incumbent councilors may enter their names, from this lottery one name is drawn and that councilor serves as the Grand Councilor, whose responsibility it is to oversee the council and be the final authority on the law. In this way, a council who could possibly be made up of all first time councilors still has experience and guidance when making its decisions. 'Economy:' The Kingdom of Fire-Watch gains income primarily from three things. First, it has a healthy tourism industry from people who wish to visit the Great Volcano and see the beautiful forests and vistas of the Fire-Watch wilds. Related to tourism is the pilgrimage industry drawing on people visiting Fire-watch to visit the Great Shrine to Shahmihnae, which is the largest in the world. They also have a thriving glass working industry. With the large amounts of sand that can be found on its large coast line and in the areas around its volcano, it has plenty of raw materials. Fire-Watch’s volcanic activity also provides many natural furnaces for glassmakers to utilize. Fire-Watch Glass is some of the most highly sought after glass on Ontearis. They export glass to all corners of the world and also trade broken bits of glass and small trinkets to the Skirrihds of the Kingdom of Wind-Sky for animal pelts. 'Inhabitants:' The Kingdom of Fire-Watch is inhabited primarily by Cohsahnahn Elves with a healthy population of Skirrihds. It also has a large population of adherents of Shahmihnae of any race. Most people in Fire-Watch live in small villages and towns. There are few cities besides the capital city of Fire-Rim, which itself is really more of a glorified village itself. Most of the people are woodsmen and hunters. 'Country Traits:' 'Glassmaker:' You grew up in the shadow of Shahmihnae’s Mountain. Everywhere around the great mountain is evidence of natural glass. Just like Shahmihnae in her mountain, you have learned how to harness fire to make beautiful glass objects. Bonus: You gain a +2 bonus to Craft (Glass) and a +2 bonus to Appraise Checks made on Glass objects. 'A Little Bit of Everything': You grew up in a region of diverse geographical features. Bordering mountains, surrounded on two sides by the sea, spilt in the middle by cliffs and forests, and home to one of the world’s only continuously active volcanoes, Fire-Watch has a little bit of everything. Bonus: Because you are familiar with this wide variety of landscapes, you gain +1 to Knowledge (Geography) checks and +1 to Knowledge (Nature) checks and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you.